Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back
Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back is a 2027 science fiction remake of the 1980 Star Wars film of the same name. This reboot was directed by Christopher Nolan and stars Elijah Wood, Robert Downey, Jr., Mila Kunis, Don Cheadle, Andy Serkis amongst others. It is a sequel to Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. as well as Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume I and Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume II. Plot Following the Battle of Yavin Four and the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebel Alliance was forced to flee from their base on Yavin Four when the Galactic Empire retaliated for the loss of the Death Star and invaded the planet. Since, the rebels have set up a base on the ice planet of Hoth. An Imperial Star Destroyer launches several probe droids across the Galaxy to find Luke Skywalker (Elijah Wood), the young rebel who blew up the Death Star. One such probe lands on Hoth. Luke, who happens to be patrolling the area on his tauntaun, spots the probe landing and mistakes it for a meteorite. He informs his comrade and friend, Han Solo (Robert Downey, Jr.), of his intention to investigate the sight. However, a vicious wampa attacks Luke and beheads his tauntaun before knocking Luke out. Luke awakens in a frozen cave, suspended upside down, while the wampa feasts on the tauntaun's corpse. Luke spots his lightsaber lying on the ground and uses the Force to retrieve it, igniting it while doing so. The wampa attacks Luke yet again, but Luke swings his lightsaber and cuts the creature's arm clean off. Luke gets back onto his feet and puts the creature out of his misery by slashing through it's neck. Luke flees the cave and tries to make it back to Echo Base, but gets caught in a blizzard and collapses. Before he passes out, he sees a vision his late friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ian McKellen), who tells him to travel to Dagobah to study under a Jedi Grand Master named Yoda. Back at the base, Han notices that Luke has not returned, so he sets out on his own tauntaun to find him. He discovers Luke lying in the snow, mumbling about Dagobah. Han's tauntaun dies from the freezing conditions, so he takes Luke's lightsaber and cuts the tauntaun open, using it's body to keep Luke warm. The next morning, other rebels arrive on their snowspeeders and rescue the two. Upon return to Echo Base, Luke is placed in a bacta tank for medical care. Han wishes to leave the rebels to repay his debt to crime lord Jabba the Hutt, but Leia (Mila Kunis) tries to convince him not to. Han's first mate, the Wookie Chewbacca (Doug Jones), locates the probe droid and destroys it. General Jan Dodonna (Aaron Eckhart) realizes that the Empire may know the location of Echo Base, and orders an evacuation. Soon, the Imperial fleet arrives out of hyperspace. On board the Executor, Admiral Kendal Ozzel (Peter Doyle Murray) and Captain Firmus Piett (Steven Ogg) speak to Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader (voiced by Laurence Fishburne) over video communication. Vader notes that Ozzel has emerged very close to Hoth. Ozzel claims that he wishes to catch the rebels off guard, and exterminate them before they can set up their defenses. However, Vader sees that the rebels have now been alerted to the Empire's presence. Disappointed with the failure, Vader uses the Force to strangle Ozzel to death, and appoints Piett admiral of the ship. General Dodonna orders the shield generators to be brought online to protect the base from orbital bombardment. General Maximillian Veers (Sean Bean) of the Emire lands outside of the shields and begins to lead his men overland to destroy the shield generator. Luke leads a team of snowspeeders to take down the advancing army of AT-ATs, but soon realises that they are stronger then anticipated and the rebels don't have enough firepower to take them down. Luke orders his men to use the tow cables installed in all snowspeeders to entangle the walker's legs and topple them. Luke makes a run against one of the walkers, but his gunner Dak Ralter is hit by blaster fire and killed. Luke loses control of his speeder and crashes it into a snowbank. He manages to climb out before one of the walkers steps on it. Inside the base, Mon Mothma (Jennifer Tilly) learns that her son, Jobin Mothma, has been killed in the battle. Stricken with grief, she collapses, while Leia tries to console her. However, a wave of snowtroopers arrive and swarm into the base. In the confusion, Leia is dragged away from Mothma. Han, Chewbacca, Leia and protocol droid C3PO make their way to Han's ship, the Millenium Falcon, and escape. Darth Vader himself arrives and orders his men to search the base for them, but calls the hunt off when he senses them escaping. Vader interrogates the captive Dodonna, who refuses to cooperate. Vader breaks his neck and sets out to return to the Executor. Luke, recovering from the crash, witnesses Veers' AT-AT destroying the vulnerable shield generator, and the base finally falls to the Empire. Using his hoist cable, Luke manages to climb onto the underbelly of the walker and cut it open with his lightsaber. He then throws a thermal detonator inside and jumps away before it explodes, killing Veers. Luke then reaches astromech droid R2-D2 and together they escape in Luke's starfighter. Luke sets his coordinates for Dagobah. The Falcon is pursued by TIE fighters and in the chase, the hyperdrive is damaged. Han flies into an asteroid and hides inside of an asteroid. Leia tries to make some repairs, while Han approaches her. The two share a passionate kiss, but C3PO enters and accidentally interrupts them. Leia then leaves. Luke arrives on the swamp world of Dagobah and loses his ship to the marsh. He meets a short, gremlin like figure (Andy Serkis) who agrees to take him to Yoda. Vader orders all of his Death Squadron to scour the asteroid field in order to find the Falcon. While Vader communicates with the captains of the other Star Destroyers, one of the asteroid collides with a bridge on one of the ships, killing the captain and several others. Captain Lorth Needa asks Vader if they should get out of the dangerous asteroid field, but Vader will not be stirred. Admiral Piett informs Vader that the Emperor wishes to speak with him. Vader enters a dark private chamber and receives a holographic transmission from his master, the Emperor (Christopher Lee). The Emperor warns Vader that the rebel who destroyed the Death Star, Luke Skywalker, is Force sensitive and a dire threat to the Empire. He tells Vader that it is vital that the son of Anakin Skywalker does not become a Jedi, as he could be their downfall. Vader suggests turning Luke to the Dark Side, to which the Emperor agrees. The small creature brings Luke to his hut, where Luke demands he take him to Yoda straight away. The creature bemoans Luke's impatience, when suddenly Obi-Wan's voice speaks out and tells the creature that if Luke is trained, he will learn patience. Luke then realises that the creature is Yoda. Soon, Yoda begins to rigorously train Luke. Yoda teaches Luke about the Dark Side of the Force, and warns him to be weary of it. Luke later has a nightmare in which he finds Yoda murdered at the hands of Vader, as his father and Obi-Wan had been before. Luke duels Vader and disarms him. However, this is not enough of a victory for Luke, and he proceeds to behead the Sith Lord. Vader's mask melts away to reveal Luke's face underneath, causing him to wake up. While Han is cleaning out his ship, the Falcon is attacked by a huge space worm residing in the asteroid, and they are forced to flee. The ship is spotted by one of the Imperial agents on board the Executor and they give chase. Han uses a tricky maneuver to disappear from view, but in actuality is hiding behind the ship. On the bridge of the Executor, Vader gathers a group of bount hunters, consisting of Boba Fett (Crispin Glover), Bossk (Ray Park), Zuckuss (Kane Hooder), Dengar (Derek Mears), IG-88 (Doug Jones) and 4-LOM (Kiev Bodje), and enlists them to hunt down the Falcon. With the Falcon's hyperdrive still damaged, Han decides to head to Cloud City on Bespin, a gas mining colony run by his old smuggler friend Lando Calrissian (Don Cheadle). The Falcon waits for the Executor to dump its refuge to it can attach itself to it and float away. However, Boba Fett has already figured out the Falcon's escape plan, as has IG-88. IG-88 informs 4-LOM of his plan to intercept the Falcon and offers to let him help, but 4-LOM double crosses him and kills him. As he then prepares to intercept the Falcon, Fett kills him. Fett then jettisons his own ship from the Executor with the waste, allowing him to discreetly pursue the Falcon. Yoda and Luke are meditating when Luke has a vision of his friends being in danger. Luke rushes off to follow them to Cloud City, but both Yoda and Obi-Wan beg him not to go. Yet, Luke does not relent and uses the Force to raise his ship out of the swamp, proving that he actually has learned something from his time with Yoda. Luke and R2 then depart for Cloud City. On Bespin, the rebels are warmly welcomed by Lando, and are taken to a dining room to eat. However, the doors open to reveal Vader, along with Boba Fett, Bossk, Zuckuss and numerous stormtroopers. Lando admits that he betrayed them, but the Empire had threatened to destroy Cloud City if he didn't give them up. Meanwhile, as C3PO is looking for the group, he is saw by Ughnaughts,whom shot him and destroy him. Vader prepares a carbon freezing chamber, which he plans to use to capture Luke once he arrives. Vader decides to test the chamber on Han himself, allowing Fett to bring Han to Jabba the Hutt. Fett and Bossk, old rivals, seem to put aside their differences so that they can bring in Han together, and split the bounty. As part of this agreement, Bossk murders Zuckuss. Leia and Chewbacca are forced to watch as Vader lowers Han into the freezing chamber, but not before Han kisses Leia goodbye and she tells him that she loves him. Han is entombed in carbonite and frozen solid. Vader hands him over to Bossk to bring to Jabba, when Fett emerges from behind Bossk and shoots him in the back. Fett then takes Han and leaves. They are put into arresting, as Chewbacca finds C3PO's body and manages to do an little repair on him. One of the stormtroopers informs Vader that Luke has arrived at Cloud City, so Vader sends Lando to escort the other rebels out of the city. However, Lando double crosses Vader and has his men at Cloud City Security kill the stormtroopers, freeing the rebels. Lando takes them to the East Landing Platform in hopes of rescuing Han, but arrive only to see Fett taking off. Luke arrives and runs into the chamber, where Vader is waiting. The two engage in a brutal lightsaber duel, but Luke's lack of experience is no match for Vader's skill. Eventually, Vader corners Luke, but Luke smashes a window and jumps out onto an emergency platform. Lando orders the evacuation of Cloud City while the firefight rages between the rebels and the Empire. Eventually, the group happen upon their last chance of escape; the Millenium Falcon. Vader continues to strike at Luke, eventually managing to cut his hand off, causing it to fall, along with Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, into the abyss below. Luke crawls to the very edge of the platform, just out of Vader's grasp. Vader questions Luke about his father, telling him that Obi-Wan never told him the truth. Luke retorts that Obi-Wan explained how Vader killed his father along with many other Jedi. Shockingly, Vader responds that he is Luke's father. Luke is horrified, and Vader asks Luke to join him, saying that they can rule the Empire as father and son. Luke instead throws himself from the platform and slides through a ventilation shaft, eventually clinging to an antenna. On the Falcon, Leia receives a telepathic plea from Luke and orders Lando to go back and rescue him. The Executor begins to pursue the Falcon, and R2 manages to repair the hyperdrive just in time, allowing them to escape. Vader silently returns to his private chamber. At the rebel's rendezvous point, Lando and Chewbacca depart in the Falcon to initiate a rescue mission for Han. Luke's missing hand is replaced with a prosthetic one, and he consoles Leia as they watch the Falcon fly off into unknown territory.